


Glitch

by orphan_account



Series: DBH Rare Pairs Week [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but i couldn't bring myself to write it, this was supposed to be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Detroit: Become HumanRare Pairs Week MAR 30TH - APR 5THDay 3: Glitch
Relationships: Connor/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: DBH Rare Pairs Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Glitch

“How was work?" North asked. She and Connor were wandering the streets of New Jericho, a new district in Detroit with houses for Androids, as well as businesses owned by them. North could feel Connor tense up at the question under their interlocked hands.

"Oh, you know, filling reports, same old, s-s-same old." Connor looked away from North when his voice box glitched at the beginning of the word 'same'. 

"Connor?" North asked, leaning forward to try to look at him. She stopped walking, causing him to stop as well. “Hey, look at me.” 

Connor looked back at North as she cupped his cheek. North looked at him expectantly, a silent invitation to tell her what was wrong. “There was a suspect hiding in a house Hank and I v-v-v-visited. She shot at me and damaged my voice bo-o-o-ox. The station medic fixed what he could, but my voice box was out of his capabilities.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” North asked quietly.

“I don’t know… You’re such a badass a-a-a-and I- I just didn’t want y-y-y-you to worry.” Connor said, looking down at the ground. 

“Babe,” North pushed up on her toes to peck his lips, “I’m not worried. We can order you a new voice box, no problem.”


End file.
